wgl360fandomcom_de-20200214-history
Alberto Del Rio
Alberto Del Rio ist ein Wrestler, der bei der WGL unter Vertrag steht. Geschichte Mexiko vs. Schottland (Dezember 2011 - Februar 2012) Alberto Del Rio war der erste Interview-Gast von Backstage Interviewer Matt Striker während der ersten SmackDown-Episode dieser Saison. Direkt machte er klar, dass es sein Schicksal ist, zu gewinnen und Champion zu sein. Eine Woche später, bei SD #02 wies Del Rio seinen Angestellten Ricardo Rodriguez an, Drew McIntyre eine Nachricht zu überbringen. Diese besagte, dass er erwarte, dass Drew ihm den Rücken freihalten würde, falls notwendig. Bei SD #03 betrat Del Rio die Arena und erzählte großmütig von seinen Zielen in der WGL. Er sei zu Höherem berufen, da war er sich sicher. Im Ring kam es zu einem Handgemenge zwischen Del Rio und McIntyre, bei dem der Schotte sich am Ende mit einem Future Shock DDT durchsetzen konnte. Bei Extreme Rules standen sich Del Rio und McIntyre in einem Last Man Standing-Match gegenüber, welches Drew McIntyre mit einem Future Shock DDT auf einen Stuhl und dem 10-Count gewann. Nach der Niederlage gegen seinen Kontrahenten bei Extreme Rules, attackierte er Drew McInytre hinterrücks, während er von Christy Hemme interviewt wurde. Nach dem Angriff machte er klar, dass es sich bei Drews Sieg nur um Glück handelte und dass er seine „Ein-Mann-Revolution“ beenden werde. Als Del Rio 2 Wochen später ein Match gegen Kofi Kingston gewann, wurde er direkt nach dem Match von Drew McIntyre niedergeschlagen und zu einem Match beim Royal Rumble „gezwungen“, bei dem der gesamte Besitz Del Rios auf dem Spiel stehen sollte. Diesem stimmte er schließlich notgedrungen und widerwillig zu. Bei dem Ladder Match, das beim Royal Rumble dann den Höhepunkt der Rivalität darstellte, konnte sich Del Rio schließlich durch das Abhängen der Besitzurkunde seiner Eigentümer durchsetzen und Drew McIntyre in die Schranken weisen. Co-GM Alberto Del Rio (Februar 2012 - April 2012) In der 7. Smackdown-Ausgabe feierte Alberto Del Rio noch einmal seinen Sieg gegen Drew McIntyre und profilierte sich selbst. Dabei wurde er von The Rock unterbrochen, der den Mexikaner verbal in die Schranken wies und klar stellen wollte, dass Smackdown seine Show ist. Eine Woche später attackierte der Mexikaner den Great One Backstage, als dieser ein Interview gab, um ein Zeichen gegen The Rock zu setzen. Zu Beginn der 9. Smackdown Ausgabe, wurde Del Rio von Mike Adamle angeboten, Co-GM von Smackdown zu werden. Del Rio nahm das Angebot an und geriet dabei mit CM Punk aneinander, der ein Match gegen ihn forderte. Im Falle einer Niederlage Del Rios hätte dieser von seinem neuen Posten zurück treten müssen und im Falle eines Sieges hätte Punk auf sein Wrestlemania Match verzichtet. Allerdings kam es nicht zu diesem Aufeinandertreffen, da der neue Co-GM bereits ein Match bei dieser Show hatte. Dabei handelte es sich um den Opener, in welchem Alberto Del Rio Alex Riley besiegte. SD #10 fand in Mexiko City statt und passend dazu standen sich im Main Event Alberto Del Rio und Sin Cara Negro gegenüber, zwei echte Lokalmatadore. Hier konnte sich Del Rio mit seinem Cross Armbreaker klar durchsetzen, doch nach dem Match ließ er nicht locker und hielt den Move weiter aufrecht. Die mexikanischen Fans jubelten dennoch für den Mexican Aristocrat. Wie sich herausstellen sollte, brachte dieser Beatdown noch eine Verletzung für Cara Negro mit sich, die den mexikanischen Maskenmann für viele Monate außer Gefecht setzen sollte. Am Ende erschien plötzlich inmitten des Konfetti-Regens The Rock und verpasste Del Rio einen krachenden Rock Bottom. Die Tatsache, dass Rocky ein US-Brama Bull-Shirt trug, tat dann ihr Übriges. Die mexikanischen Fans buhten den People’s Champ gnadenlos aus. Als neuer Co-GM verkündete Del Rio in der Folgewoche, dass Sin Cara Negro fortan nicht mehr für die WGL auftreten würde, sein Vertrag wurde aufgelöst. Und auch für The Rock hatte er harsche Worte übrig, denn dessen Vertrag würde ebenfalls zu WrestleMania auslaufen. Auf dem Weg zum WGL Titel (April 2012 - Mai 2012) In der Folgewoche konnte es Del Rio tatsächlich schaffen sich gegen The Rock in einem Ladder Match durchzusetzen. Bei WrestleMania gelang es Del Rio, seinen Co-GM Posten zu verteidigen und dafür zu sorgen, dass The Rocks Vertrag endete! In der darauffolgenden Woche wurde ein Match zwischen Punk und Del Rio angesetzt, welches bei Smackdown! #14 über die Bühne gehen sollte. Diesbezüglich suchte der Co-GM seinen Boss auf um ihn darauf hinzuweisen, dass ein Match beim Lights Out PPV haben wolle. Adamle antwortete, dass wenn Del Rio sein Match nächste Woche gegen Punk gewinnt, er dann ein Match bei Lights Out bekommen wird. Zudem wies er darauf hin, dass es ein Submission Match sei! Dieses Match gewann jedoch Punk, was Del Rios Chance auf ein Match beim PPV zerstörte. Nachdem Del Rio zu Adamle sagte, dass Punk versuchte ihn mit dem Anaconda Vise bewusstlos zu würgen, gab Adamle ihm noch eine weitere Chance - gegen jeden Gegner seiner Wahl! Später am Abend trat Del Rio gegen seinen selber ausgewählten Gegner an, welcher sich als Santino Marella entpuppte! Es dauert nicht lange bis Del Rio Marella im Armbreaker tappen lassen konnte. Beim Lights Out PPV konnte sich Del Rio dann tatsächlich gegen seine 3 Kontrahenten durchsetzen und den WGL Titel gewinnen! Freuen konnte sich der Mexikaner jedoch noch nicht, denn Johnny Nitro (ehemals John Morrison) kam mit seinem Money in the Bank Koffer in die Halle um diesen dann auch einzulösen, woran er aber kläglich scheiterte, denn Del Rio konnte seinen Titel sofort erfolgreich verteidigen! The Next Big Challenger (Mai 2012 - Juni 2012) Nachdem das Lights Out PPV vorbei war wurde von Vince McMahon persönlich bekanntgeben das bei King of the Ring Brock Lesnar auf Alberto Del Rio treffen wird und es würde um Del Rios WGL Titel gehen! In der Folgewoche kam es zur Kollision zwischen Del Rio und Brock Lesnar, nachdem Lesnar Mr. Adamle einen krachenden F5 verpasste! Del Rio gelang es, unter dem Jubel der Fans, Lesnar aus dem Ring zu vertreiben. Schließlich kam es bei King of the Ring zum Aufeinandertreffen der beiden Rivalen, bei dem Del Rio zur Aufgabe zwingen konnte und somit seinen Titel erneut verteidigte. Der neue General Manager (Juni 2012 - Juli 2012) Bei Smackdown! #19 machte Shane McMahon Del Rio zum Interim General Manager von Smackdown!, was einen Herrn ziemlich aufregte - Dolph Ziggler! Dieser forderte seine Titelchance, da er das King of the Ring Turnier für sich entschieden hatte. Alberto Del Rio, nun als GM, lehnte dies jedoch sofort ab und schickte Ziggler aus der Halle. Später am Abend verkündete Del Rio dann die ersten beiden Diven Tag Teams, die um den neu eingeführten Divas Duo Titel antreten sollten. Sabei handelt es sich um die Teams bestehend aus Kelly Kelly und Maryse sowie Layla und Trish Stratus, die schließlich am Ende gewannen und die ersten Titelträgerinen des Divas Duo Title wurden. Bei Smackdown! #20 setzte Del Rio für den kommenden PPV ein Match um den Duos Titel an. Layla und Stratus sollten gegen die Bella Twins (Nikki Bella & Brie Bella) antreten. Später am Abend wollte Daniel Bryan nicht locker lassen und forderte, wie schon wenige Wochen zuvor, ein Titel Match, was Del Rio aber erneut ablehnte. Bei Smackdown! #21 kam es zu einem erneutem Wortgefecht zwischen Bryan und Del Rio. Der damalige GM gab aber nach wie vor nicht nach. Beim Summerslam wurde bekannt geben, dass Del Rio seinen Titel doch gegen Daniel Bryan verteidigen muss, sollte er sich weigern wird ihm der Posten des Smackdown! General Managers aberkannt! Del Rio trat in einem Stahl Käfig Match an und gewann nach einem German Suplex. Bei Smackdown! #22 war GM Del Rio Geschichte, denn er wurde vom Chairman Vince McMahon persönlich entlassen. Weiterhin wurde bekannt gegeben, dass Dolph Ziggler bei Iron Will sein langersehntes Titelmatch bekommen sollte - in einem 60 Minuten Iron Man Match! Im Verlauf des Abends gab es außerdem eine 20 Mann Battle Royal, in der sich Booker T ein Titelmatch verdiente, welches jedoch Del Rio gewann und damit WGL Champion blieb. Der Respektlose und US Titel Match (Juli 2012 - Oktober 2012) Bei Smackdown! #23 kam es zu einem Wortwechsel zwischen Del Rio und Ziggler, bei dem Del Rio sagte, dass er Ziggler Respekt beibringen wolle. Respekt vor dem Business, Respekt vor seinen Gegnern und vor allem Respekt vor den Fans! In der darauffolgenden Smackdown! Ausgabe gab es ein erneutes Treffen der beiden PPV Gegner. Am Ende dieses Gespräches bot Del Rio Ziggler einen Handschlag an, den dieser nach einigen Momenten auch erwiderte. Bei Iron Will kam es dann zum Match zwischen Dolph Ziggler und Alberto Del Rio. Nach 60 Minuten Iron Man Match stand es unentschieden und am Ende konnte Dolph Ziggler nach Sudden Death durch einen Eingriff seiner Freundin Maria gewinnen. 2 Wochen später traf Del Rio auf US Champion Wade Barrett und gewann das Match auch. In den Folgewochen sah man Del Rio kaum noch doch bei der Smackdown! Show nach Night of Champions gab Del Rio sein Comeback und unterbrach eine Promo des Briten Wade Barrett. In der folgenden Smackdown! Ausgabe unterbrach Del Rio zusammen mit Ricardo Rodriguez erneut ein Interview von Wade Barrett. Barrett lehnte es ab, Del Rio ein Match um seinen US Title zu geben. Nach ein paar Provokationen verschwanden die beiden Mexikaner wieder. Später am Abend konnte Del Rio zusammen mit Ted DiBiase jr. gegen Jack Swagger und R-Truth in einem KO Tag Team Match siegen. Bei Smackdown! #30 kam es dann zur Kollision zwischen Del Rio und der kompletten nWo, in welcher mittlerweile auch Wade Barrett war. Zu viert schlugen Drew McIntyre, The Miz, Kevin Nash und natürlich auch Wade Barrett auf Del Rio ein, bis Nash dies alles mit einer Jackknife Powerbomb beendete. Während Del Rio regungslos am Boden lag sagte Barrett ihm, dass er sein Titelmatch habe, beim kommenden PPV Uncensored! Bei dem eben genannten PPV gelang es Del Rio tatsächlich den United States Champion um dessen Titel zu erleichtern. Mysteriöse Nachrichten (Oktober 2012 - November 2012) Während der nächsten Ausgabe von Smackdown! kam genau bei Del Rio's Auftritt eine mysteriöse Botschaft in die Halle, diese hieß: "Left Alone - Be your own Destiny!" Del Rio, geschockt von der ganzen Situation, verließ kurzerhand die Halle. In der Folgewoche zeigte sich dieser Unbekannte auf dem Titantron, wenn auch nur von hinten. Del Rio und der Mysteriöse lieferten sich ein aggressives Wortgefecht was dazu führte, dass die mysteriöse Gestalt den US Titel haben wollte. Bei Smackdown! #33 kam es dann zum ersten Mal zu einem Aufeinandertreffen Del Rio's und der mysteriösen Person, jedoch gelang es dem Mexikaner nicht, die Person zu de-maskieren! Bei der Survivor Series kam es dann zu der Enthüllung der mysteriösen Person, dabei handelte es sich um den eigentlich suspendierten R-Truth! Dieser konnte sich am Ende gegen den US Champion durchsetzen und sich somit den Titel holen! Doch die Freude war nicht von Dauer. Kurz nachdem er gewonnen hatte, kam Vince McMahon heraus und nahm Truth den Titel wieder ab, da dieser ja suspendiert war! Royal Rumble Vorbereitungen und Draft (Januar 2013 - Februar 2013) Nach der Niederlage bei der Survivor Series, gegen R-Truth, trat der einstige WGL-Champion erst wieder bei SmackDown #38 in Erscheinung. Nachdem Ricardo Rodriquez via Twitter eine Vertragskündigung bekannt gab, wurde der Mann der sich selber als "Essence of Excellence" betrachtet, wieder aktiv und entschuldigte sich bei seinem alten Freund. Del Rio bot seinem persönlichen Ringsprecher an, dass er ihn für das Royal Rumble PPV vorbereiten wolle, als eine Art Entschuldigung. Natürlich konnte Ricardo seinem früheren Meister nicht lange böse sein und willigte schließlich ein. Beim Royal Rumble PPV startete Del Rio als Nummer 1 in das legendäre Match und musste sich der Nummer 2, dem Showstopper, Shawn Michaels, stellen. Lange konnte er sich nicht halten und musste als erster Teilnehmer den Ring, nach einem Big Boot der Nummer 3, Kevin Nash, verlassen. Eine Woche später wurde bekannt gegeben, dass RAW fortan ein Teil der WGL-Sendungen sein wird und der "Mexican Aristocrat" wurde als erster Draft gleich zur neuen Sendung geschickt. RAW und TV Titel Run (Februar 2013 - März 2013) Mit dem Grund "Als erster Draft zu RAW" wollte er auch erreichen, der erste Superstar zu sein, der den neuen World Titel gewinnt. So hielt er eine Promo um die Fans dem zu überzeugen und in das Elimination Chamber Match beim Cyber Sunday PPV zu kommen. Am Abend der 1. RAW Ausgabe, konnte Del Rio sich erfolgreich gegen Jey Uso durchsetzen und diesen um den TV-Titel erleichtern. Diesen Titel konnte er in der Folgewoche noch gegen The Rock verteidigen, musste aber beim Cyber Sunday klein bei geben und den Titel schließlich an David Otunga überreichen. Dieser gewann das Fatal-4-Way Match um den Titel. Ebenfalls im Match: Damien Sandow und The Rock. Ein letzter Sieg wurde dem früheren WGL-Champion bei RAW #03 ermöglicht, als er gegen Drew McIntyre einen Sieg einfuhr. Eine Woche später, unterlag er Raj Singh, dem derzeitigen United-States Champion, in einem Non-Title Match. Seit dieser RAW-Ausgabe, trat Del Rio nicht mehr aktiv in den Shows auf. Hinter den Kulissen wird als Grund dafür genannt, dass das Creative-Team derzeit keine Ideen für den Mexikaner habe. Aber eine Entlassung ist ausgeschlossen, da der Chairman persönlich ein großer Fan Del Rios sein soll. Privatleben * ist im realen Leben mit Wade Barrett befreundet Gossip Noch keine Infos vorhanden. Errungene Erfolge * WGL Title * United States Title * Hardcore Title (5x) * TV-Titel Typische Aktionen *Step-Up Enzuigiri *German Suplex *Double-Knee Armbreaker *Superkick *Tilt-A-Whirl Backbreaker Eigenschaften Kategorie:Superstars